A new place
by gravityfallsgirl5
Summary: Amber Perkins is a new resident in gravity falls she thinks life will be boring and bad till she meets dipper and mabel But gideon is mad because he just got out of prison so he will do any thing to hurt them will they make it ?
1. Amber Perkins

AMBER I walked through the halls of my old school i was happy to leave i had no friends and every boy that I was weird . I thought it was cool to love mysteries and the supernatural but no one else did i have a book bag full of supernatural books i love them so much especially one i found on a vacation to gravity falls it had a six fingered hand and a four on it . It was filled with supernatural stuff from gravity falls . My mom was moving the whole family to gravity falls a sloppy town so I will be very bored one of her child hood friends moved there with her two kids dipper and mabel last year and now my mom thinks that it would be nice to see her old friend . They haven't seen each other in five ten years when I was two we moved to Georgia and they moved to California . So I walked through the hall and before I left i called every one in the hallway and i yelled "GOOD BYE LOSER JERKS" and I ran to the bus and it took me to the bus station . My mom said that dipper and mabel were visiting piedmont again so we might be on the same bus . I sat down and made my self comfortable and i looked at my phone and I had a snap chat . Someone videoed me yelling in the school and running out . I took a video and saved it and i heard a girl behind me she said "wow your funny" i turned and screamed . She sat their smiling she had braces and a pink sweater and their was a really cute boy beside her he had a blue vest and a red shirt and a blue and white hat with a pine tree on it he smiled . And I blushed "sorry" i said and he said "ooh it's ok she is very scary" i laughed and the girl said "your very funny womp womp " and she poked me . I smiled and I said "you seem very nice" the boy smiled and said "she means well but doesn't always do it" i smiled "so were do you guys live" i said "GRAVITY FALLS" the girl screamed in my face i smiled "i live there to well i am moving there so any tips or places that I should go" i asked they looked at each other and the boy said "well the mystery shack is a tourist trap but very funny so i think you should try it out" i nodded and the bus driver yelled "OK WE ARE AT GRAVITY FALLS" i sighed i will be so bored . they ran to the door and were greeted by a whole crowd then a guy with a fez yelled at me "hey kid i am one of your family's closest friends and they told me to give you this he handed me a map i smiled and said "well thank you bye" i walked off and I walked into the woods and i realized i never got there names .That creepy guy said he was one of my family's closest friends sure and my unicorn bought Hawaii . I walked into my new house following the map my mom and dad showered me in hugs "do you love your new cabin bailey is on the way"they asked i nodded and I walked up to my room bailey is my pet dog she is a golden retriever . My room was amazing i had the whole upstairs to myself including the roof . I was walking in my room and I tripped and dropped my back pack and it hit the wall and a random piece of wood fell and hit the light hanging on the wall tilted to the right . A small door popped open in the wall and i opened it and I walked in and it was a ramp i walked down . And there was a hallway it was fully lit i walked for three minuets and i found another ramp . I found a nob and i opened it and I walked in i closed the door and it was a glass case what a good hiding place for a hallway . I found the button that opens it again and I walked around the building it was another cabin . But this was a gift shop and a tourist trap oooooh the mystery shack i turned when I heard someone coming and I went back into the hallway . I ran back to my house and I ran down stairs and i said "mom dad i found a secret passage to the mystery shack in my room" they looked at each other and said "um honey can you show us". I walked up stairs washed my face and did my hair and I grabbed my back pack and I showed them and we walked in . We got to the other side and we walked in right as the creepy old fez wearing man walked in "oh her jay hey Mitchell " hey said and my parents said "ooh hi Stan say did you know about this secret hallway from our house to here my daughters found it while exploring our new cabin" my mom said i put my head down . And Stan said "oh hey kid i saw you today you know what you and my nephew are a lot alike and you would get along great with my niece " he told me and I said "h..how old are they" he replied "13" "yeeeeeeees"i yelled then blushed my mom said "she just turned 13 on June 10" Stan gasped "same with the kids " he said my eyes got big someone the same age and was born on the same day wow . "Hey you know what I have a tour in 30 seconds how about y'all come for free " Stan said and we happily followed to the waiting center and I saw the girl from the bus at the cash register . I waved and she ran over and said "we have been looking for you we never got your name" i smiled "i am amber Perkins and you are " i asked she held out her hand "mabel pines" i gasped "i was suppose to meet you our moms are bffs" she gasped "no way" she squealed then my mom waved me over i waved at mabel "bye mabel" i said . We walked and he showed us many sculptures that were fake and he led us over to a curtain and he said "here is the hairless wolf boy if you throw money at him he will dance " every one was throwing money like change my mom handed me a 20 dollar bill and i stuffed it in my pocket "this is abuse i mean that poor guy is getting hit with money" i said and my mom said "ooh look that boy is cute" i blushed cause it was the boy from the bus . I rolled my eyes "mom that is torture it's not right" the boy looked at me and blushed and I have to admit he was really really hot . But I can't tell my mom i walked over to the gift shop and i found a grappling hook and cute white and blue hat with a pine tree . Then i found a powerful laser that can cut through anything and a very sharp knife . i put it on the counter and the red headed girl at the counter said "that will be 20 dollars " i handed it to her and she handed me a bag and said "have a nice day" i rolled my eyes and said "this tourist trap isn't helping much" she smiled "i know right " i smiled back . And the boy walked up i tripped and all the books in my bag fell out i grabbed the four journal and shoved it in . He bent down and helped me "thank you so much" i said he smiled and when he saw my face he said "hey weren't you to one who stood up for me" i nodded " hey you are also the girl from the bus wait whats your name" he asked i replied "Amber Perkins and i never caught your name " he smiled "i am dipper pines" i smiled and said "i met your sister our moms are bffs and wanted us to meet well ... Hi" he smiled . "Hey do y'all wanna come over " i asked and he looked at mabel and she came over and said "we would love to" i smiled and walked over to the glass case . They looked confused and i touched the button and the door opened we walked in and i closed the door and we walked to my door . I opened it and we walked in i was still setting up "wow" mabel said . I laid my bag down and i sat on my bed then dipper said "so you get the whole upstairs to yourself" i nodded and he smiled . Then my parents called and said "ok come back to the shack " i smiled and hung up " hey my mom is looking for me let's go but y'all can come back tonight for a secret sleepover " they smiled and we walked to the shack . 


	2. The secret sleep over

DIPPER i like the new girl she is fun we got to the shack from that tunnel . We walked in the shack and her mom and dad came towards us and Amber said "bye" and she shot the grappling hook and pulled her hat down and jerked towards the exit . Me and mabel packed our stuff and told our parents and Stan that we are going to a sleepover . We walked through to the glass case found the button and we walked in and we walked to the other side . We walked in the door and we closed it behind us "sup guys" Amber said she had on a hoodie and a pair of black shorts . She pulled off her hoodie and she had on a purple shirt with lime green hearts on it . Me and mabel had on our regular clothes . "So what do ya wanna do first" Amber asked "um wanna go ghost hunting" i asked her face lit up and she grabbed a huge case and opened it ."this is a monster hunting kit i put together it works" she said and me and mabel smiled . " and I know how to sneak out without any one knowing" Amber said and she opened the door to the mystery shack . "Wait if we go through the shack Stan will see us" i said in panic she giggled "i found another way" she said and we were confused . She walked through the tunnel and in the middle there were two sticks and a light on top "the left one leads to the tent of telepathy but that kid is not the nicest so go to the right " Amber told us we nodded . We walked to the right and we walked up a ramp and we opened a door it was the biggest tree in the forrest and we walked out . She closed the door behind us we looked around and she handed us goggles and a gun looking thing and a vacuum pipe all the al the pipes connected to a big tank thing that was small enough to carry or roll . We put our gear on and we walked in the woods amber had every thing in a back pack she was carrying that must hurt . "So can I throw glitter on one of these " i looked at Amber and she was confused then she face palmed . We kept walking "womp womp it's raining tacos from out of the sky tacos no need to ask ... Why ?" Mabel was singing then the stopped we saw gideon in a clearing . We ran to the side "what is he doing here" i asked but amber didn't answer she walked out . "Why hey amber how are you ?" He asked she smiled and shook his hand "i have been better so how was prison " i asked he frowned and said "i am gonna get the pines wanna help" her mouth fell open "no the pines are the only friends i got " she said . "Oh come on cousin" he said and our mouths fell open and amber said "no and if you fight them i will fight against you " me and mabel looked at each other and gideon yelled "oh well cousin i guess i have to kill you first bye now vesparia cako de " "jand be ver" Amber yelled and gideon flew back and hit a tree and was knocked out . She turned and ran with all the gear and we were right behind her . We all got back in the tunnel "my cousin was trying to poison me" she said and she sat down . "How do you know about this kind of stuff" i asked and she handed us journal four me and mabel looked at her and said "how did you get this" "well on a vacation i found it under a boulder and I have been reading it every day now" she said smiling . I smiled now i know we can trust her we walked through the tunnel and we got in her room and her parents were coming she hid us in her closet . "Hey Hun wow why are you dressed like that " her mom asked "well i was ghost hunting i have to make sure this place ain't haunted " she replied and her dad asked "why are your clothed torn" she replied "well let's just say if a squirrel jumps in your window there is a good chance it is not friendly " . They rolled there eyes and walked out she let us out and said "sorry but if they know i have a boy and girl i just met over to spend the night they will kill us " i tried no to laugh then mabel said "can you teach us some spells" amber smiled "of course" . 


End file.
